


Consort

by IggyLikesPie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Basically, Drabble, Emperor Hux, Hound Ren, I had feels about unrequited kylux so now you get to have feels too, Kylo needs more than a hug, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Protector Ren, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo can dream of being his Emperor's consort but he knows that his dreams will remain just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

The Emperor deserved someone pretty, someone who would turn the heads of officials, dignitaries, and the public for all the right reasons.

 

The Emperor deserved someone who didn't make him sound as if he wanted to talk to anyone but them, someone who would make him smile and laugh and beam.

 

The Emperor deserved so much.

  
_His_ Emperor deserved so much.

 

Kylo wanted to give Hux everything: from every glorious supernova to every secret moment spent alone, from the grandest of palaces to the smallest of pleasures. Kylo was willing to give him everything, had killing Snoke not been proof of that? Had becoming the Emperor's protector and spending every night since outside of Hux's door on guard not been proof of that?

 

Yet Hux still only spoke to Kylo when he needed him, or more accurately, he needed his power. The Ren was under no illusions that Hux needed _him_  as an actual person, merely as a tool, a weapon.

 

All Kylo wanted to do was to map constellations across his Emperor's cheeks, to worship every section of the pale star chart hidden beneath elegant robes but instead he trailed Hux like a shadow, seen but not heard - just the way Hux liked him.

 

Occasionally he still lashed out, carving up training rooms deep below the castle, away from prying eyes. Those times, Kylo thinks, are the worst. He can't help his anger, he tries to be calm, he really does, yet it still lashes out of him in acidic bursts, consuming him completely. 

 

The uncontrollable rage is bearable, however, it's what comes after that isn't.

 

Hux always looks at him with such disgust, such condescension, as if Kylo was a child that can't control himself or something grisly he'd scraped from his immaculate boots.

 

In those moments, Kylo wants nothing more than to collapse and apologise, to try and get Hux to understand but it will never happen.

 

His Emperor does not care for him in the same way, if even at all.

 

So Kylo remains at the edge of the banquets, an outsider looking in, and watches how every Senator is treated to a smile, he remains outside Hux's door keeping the man safe as he sleeps, he remains charting star systems that Hux will never know about nor rule.

 

And if he dreams of being consort, nobody else is in his head anymore to use it against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels about these two.
> 
> beta'd by infinitejellybean  
> come shout at me on tumblr at reluctantly-awesome

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589296) by [IggyLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie), [KyloReam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam)




End file.
